


the 'real' punishment

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, bottom bitch!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: lmao





	the 'real' punishment

**Author's Note:**

> au where the punishment we saw was fake lol

Ever since Mark had lost a bet to get a mental age of 17 or higher on a quiz site and Ethan teasing him in a video call, he was _fucked._

Not only that, he was  _ **beyond**  fucked._

Both Tyler and Ethan were endlessly teasing him about the "punishment" he would endure for about three hours now, and whenever they would talk to him about it, he would get all whiny and embarrassed, blushing a bright red and telling them to fuck off.

But both of them would laugh at his visible embarrassment and then gaze at each other with malicious, wicked grins on their faces. The "Fuck off" was a joke, of course, but it only fueled their plan and power to dominate the everloving fuck out of him.

And now here he was, four hours later, in some sort of 'green room' that probably no one fucking knows about, on a table, laying on all fours with silver handcuffs bound to his wrists, an ebony-black blindfold tied in front of his eyes so he can't even see what they're doing to him, two coal clover-like clamps secured to his nipples with some sort of chain attached to them, and a silver silicone plug in his ass.

He's not gonna fucking break free from these restraints, but hell if the thought doesn't cross his mind. He's not some sort of masochist (or so he says), but it'd be nice if someone spanked him right this goddamn minute and told him how fucked he was at this point and how he's a bad boy waiting to be punished like the horny slut he is.

A moment later, he could hear the sound of footsteps and Tyler and Ethan giggling softly as they shut the door and locked it.

 _Fuck._  

"My, my. Our little boy Marky has been a very bad bitch." He could hear Ethan's sultry voice ringing in his ears. "He deserves to have this after all he's done to us."

Soon, he could feel Tyler's hand on his ass and every inch of his breath in his ear, making him shudder visibly at the feeling of it.

"I hope you're ready, my little slut."

Suddenly, he felt his hand smack his ass roughly, causing a loud moan to forcefully slip from his lips, his head bowing down in pure shame and regret.

He was fucking earning it.

"You like that, you slut? You like being spanked like a little baby boy?"

Mark doesn't have the courage to say it in words, so he just murmurs a little "Mmhm" to top it all off.

Another smack and he moans again, a throaty "Fuck" spewing from his mouth.

He heard Tyler's deep voice in his ear again. "Heh...I fuckin' love it when you're like this, big boy. Just laying back and enjoying the pain that we're giving to you, right here, right now."

Another smack came, but this time, it was even harder and more painful than the last one. Mark gritted his teeth, grimacing at the mix of searing pain and the satisfying pleasure it was giving him.

"Man, you would fucking love it if we took that pretty plug out of your ass and just fucked you nice and tight, huh?"

Another loud smack. Another moan. "Please," he choked out. It wasn't even two minutes in and his cock was already throbbing, a thin line of thick, wet precum dripping from his tip, a few small drops of it already dribbling on the table. And to top it off, he was getting more aroused and more sexually frustrated by the second. He wanted this shit and he wanted it now. He could feel the peach-pink handprints slowly forming on his buttocks, the slight sting of them only arousing him more than ever.

"As you wish, big boy."

He felt the plug gently being removed from his hole and he heard a soft vibrating noise. What the fuck were they doing now?

But suddenly, the touch of a vibrating...something on his dick made him choke out a shocked moan, his whole body jerking and tensing up at the feeling of it. He almost immediately recognized what it was.

It was a vibrator.

_Shit._

He bit his bottom lip harshly, hard enough to bruise but not enough to bleed as a muffled groan slipped from his throat, his entire form trembling with extreme ecstasy. Both of the men took note of this and grinned devilishly down at him, with Ethan holding the vibrator on Mark's cock and Tyler spreading his ass.

Soon, the raven-haired man felt the other man's length press into his entrance and bury deep into him. He let out a loud, broken whimper, throwing his head up from the table and opening his mouth to breathe.

"Fuck, Mark…You're so tight," Tyler groaned quietly, his own length twitching at the heated feeling of being fully seated in him. "It's so fucking warm..."

He slowly began to burrow his shaft in and out, his smooth thrusts making small sobs slip from Mark's mouth. He then let out another groan as he shut his eyes and tilted his head back, caught up in the overwhelming bliss of the warm, wet feeling.

"You really love this, don't you? What a slut…" Ethan murmured in Mark's ear and leaned in to nibble at it with his teeth, making the black-haired man shudder in complete ecstasy. He moaned out loud as his back arched, making room for the other guy's hand to be on his chest.

Ethan's hand trailed down the small, wispy hairs of Mark's chest, his thumb and index finger stopping at one of his clamps and starting to tug at the small bud, making the other man throw his head back and gasp sharply, his body quaking visibly as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

The more this went on, the more of a mess Mark became. He was grinding back at Tyler with a rough force, and Ethan turned the vibrator up a notch so that he was shaking intensely with every vibration. Broken, needy whimpers filled the room as Tyler slammed into him faster and faster, low groans slipping from his lips.

Suddenly, Mark's body came to a pit stop as the pressure between his hips broke into an intense feeling of heavy heat and overwhelming bliss. His cock began to spurt a thick load of cum onto the table, and a long, loud cry tore from his throat, his body trembling, quaking and quivering with his powerful satisfaction. Not a while after, Tyler came as well, his dick twitching inside of him as he filled him up with his seed, a loud groan slipping from his mouth.

Mark's breathing was slow and shallow as Ethan turned off the vibrator and the other man slowly pulled out, a loose string of cum hanging from Mark's ass.

"Man, you're such a needy little bitch." Ethan giggled wickedly.

"I'm gonna fucking make you guys pay for this." Mark muttered, a tone of anger clear in his voice.

But the two men just laughed, opening the door and slightly walking out of it.

"When we get back, get ready for round two."

The door shut, and all Mark could think of was one thing.

"Fuck."


End file.
